


【中文翻译】《Amazing Guy》By BeniMaiko

by OopsWhereDidMyNameGo



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, M/M, 室友
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 00:41:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20844713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OopsWhereDidMyNameGo/pseuds/OopsWhereDidMyNameGo
Summary: 作者简介：基于汤不热上的holyfrackles的要求：大学AU，Cas和Sam是好朋友然后Cas正告诉Sam有关他前一晚遇见的那个人并且他谈论着那个人是多么有趣在床上是多么地棒结果那个人恰好是Dean而Dean是Sam的哥哥——Sam受到了一些精神伤害，但是他会好的。





	【中文翻译】《Amazing Guy》By BeniMaiko

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Amazing Guy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/870883) by [BeniMaiko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeniMaiko/pseuds/BeniMaiko). 

公寓的大门在Cas身后撞击出声——Cas踢了它一脚使它关上。他像玩杂耍一样手上拿着钥匙、一包硬面包圈和两杯咖啡。他设法成功地移动到了小小的、溢满阳光的厨房，把他的负重放下到柜台上。

Sam一边用一块小毛巾擦干着头发一边晃悠进了厨房：“好‘晚’噢，Cas？我希望那咖啡里面有一杯是给我的。”Sam对他的室友露齿而笑，把身体扔进拉到柜台旁的凳子中的其中一张。

一个巨大的笑容在Cas脸上绽开。他向Sam送去一杯咖啡并递给他一个硬面包圈：“你不会相信我刚刚度过的这个夜晚的，Sam。”Cas加入了厨房柜台旁的Sam，呷了一小口他仍然冒热气的咖啡，“我遇到了世界上最赞的那个人。”

“‘最赞’，嗯？”Sam微笑，“那是你形容‘在床上很棒’的方式吗？”

Cas大笑，承认道：“好吧，他确实在床上很棒。但他同时也非常幽默和迷人。”

“好了，你必须得跟我好好说说。”Sam从没见Cas这么星星眼过。

Cas又呷了一口咖啡，这回久了些：“我是在大学附近的那家酒吧遇见他的。我一开始注意到他是因为他玩掷镖游戏赢了布拉德·混账。他真真正正把他打得一败涂地。”一个得意的笑容在Cas脸上形成，就好像他觉得世上再没有人比布拉德更活该输掉50美元了。

“总之，当他结束了他的游戏，我主动给他买了一杯庆功酒。我所知道的下一件事就是我们聊了好几个小时而我变得远不止‘有一点醉’。”

Sam问：“你们聊了些什么？”

“什么都聊。电影，音乐，车，书，”Cas回答，“他真的什么都能谈论一番。这有一些使我惊讶，你知道吧？他真的真的很好看而且身材很好。他看起来像个坏男孩，但他同时又超级聪明。我猜他就是那种一切事物的总和吧。”

Sam点了点头：“我知道那种类型。我哥哥就是那样；一个吸引女孩的磁体。”

Cas开始用他的指尖把一个硬面包圈撕成一片一片。在他继续讲故事之前，他小口小口地咬进几片面包。“嗯，然后他邀请我和他一起回他的汽车旅馆房间，你知道我就是没法拒绝。他待的地方在松树街附近，你知道那家吗？”

快速的点头显示出Sam对那家汽车旅馆很熟悉。无论什么时候Dean来镇上他都喜欢待在那儿，所以Sam曾经去过。

“我以为他就会把我推到床上然后，怎么说，直入正题。”Cas回忆着他的夜晚，发出叹息声，“但他想要先亲热上好几年似的。他慢条斯理地为我进行脱衣表演并且我的天啊他的身体简直可以称得上壮丽风景。”

Sam为他的朋友高兴，但还是说：“啊行吧，我真的不需要听到所有细节的。”

Cas因Sam的不舒服大笑：“好吧，我不会再污染你纯洁的耳朵了。咱们就这么说吧：我接下来一周都走不好路了——就说这么些。”Cas举起双手比了个十英寸[约25cm]的距离，成功地让Sam脸红了，“我的意思是，他的‘悬挂物’真的很可观。”

“恶恶恶！停。我很高兴你度过了一个很棒的夜晚。”Sam试了试咖啡，想看看它是否凉到可以喝了。

Sam刚准备开始喝就听到Cas说：“也是一个很棒的早上。他把我送到街角的咖啡馆，这样我就可以吃早餐了。我真希望你看见了他的车，它真是太——性感了。”

Sam问：“哦是吗，他开的什么车？”然后喝进超大一口咖啡。

Cas回答：“Dean开一辆67年的雪佛兰英帕拉。”

Sam的咖啡喷出来，正中Cas的脸。然后他把自己的毛巾递给他擦脸：“抱歉Cas，呃……我有没有告诉过你我哥哥Dean开一辆67年的雪佛兰英帕拉？”他害羞地咧嘴笑着问。

Cas脸红了，低头盯着被他蹂躏过的硬面包圈：“噢，那真是好巧啊。我想我现在要去冲个澡。”Cas几乎是逃出了房间。他可以听见Sam接起电话然后说着：“是啊。我听说你在镇上。你为嘛不来我公寓一下呢？我觉得你会超级乐意见见我室友的。”


End file.
